


Rock Of Ages

by TransCharlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Deals, Hell, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransCharlie/pseuds/TransCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean need help with a case so they call Crowley.  They strike up a deal, Dean stays with him in hell until the jobs done.  Dean probably likes it more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Of Ages

Crowley didn’t know when it happened. He estimated it was around Christmas when he caught himself staring at Dean’s hips as he walked. All he knew was that he slowly fell for Dean Winchester. 

“Crowley?” Crowley looked back at the two hunters sitting across the booth from him. 

“Yes, Moose?” Crowley mentally smirked at the nickname.

“Do we have a deal? You help us and we owe you one?” Dean asked while stuffing his face with a three dollar burger.

“You see the problem boys, is that I don’t like the whole, ‘I owe you’, it doesn’t exactly give me security.” Crowley stated, his eyes not leaving Dean.

“Fine what do you want?” Sam was getting impatient, Crowley could tell. 

“How about a little trade, temporarily of course.” Thousands of thoughts were running through The King Of Hell’s head at that moment. One stood out among the rest. ‘Dean’.

“What kind of trade?” Sam questioned warily

“Dean.” Deans head shot up at the demons answer. What the hell did Crowley want with him? 

“You want, Sam paused briefly, Dean?” You could tell that both of the Winchesters were confused.

“Yes, Dean will come back to hell with me at night, and I will bring him back with me during the day. Reassurance that you won’t Fuck me over like your angel pal did.” 

“What the hell do you want with me?” Dean, now listening into the conversation didn’t understand what The King of Hell would want with him. What was he going to do to Dean after they arrived in hell? Would Crowley torture him? Would the demon make Dean torture people? Dean wouldn’t do that again. Earth was bad enough he didn’t need to add ‘was a dick in hell twice’ on his resume. He just hoped that if he had to agree, that Crowley would kill the thing in this town for them. Then He and Sam could leave and forget that this ever happened. 

“Nothing that you won’t willingly give me Darling.” Crowley thought of all the things that He and Dean could do.

Crowley sat patiently in the booth while the two brothers went outside to discuss. Honestly if Dean had asked him for help, he would have supplied. But no, he sent the giant. Did Dean not like him? Crowley doesn’t really understand what he did to lose the oldest Winchesters trust. 

“Satan we have a deal.” 

“Well sweetheart I believe it’s time for us to make our exit.” Crowley’s gruff british drawl declared. 

“Fine.” Dean would never admit it but he was slightly terrified of what this guy could or would do to him. He wished He and Sammy could take care of this Windigo by themselves but he knew they couldn’t. Not after the last time. Dean didn’t like to think about all the times he almost lost Sammy, nor about the times he actually did. 

Within the next second they were in a big room with a king bed set squarely in the center. Black silk sheets strewn across. Dean walked over and sat down on the bed running his left hand across the sheets. The smooth fabric sending a joyful sensation throughout his body. It had been a long time since dean had been in an actual bed, the hotel ones don’t count. They aren’t exactly the nicest. Crowley stood solid observing Dean, Dean was different from anyone else he had met. He enjoyed the simple things. Crowley thought that Dean would make an extraordinary prince to rule beside him. 

“What do you think Darling?” Crowley questioned softly, if Dean didn’t like it, he would have it changed right now. 

“It’s nice they’re soft. Haven’t had a real bed in a while.” Dean uttered clearing his throat. Dean thought he was going insane, he felt too comfortable around Crowley. 

Crowley really did feel sympathy for Dean, John didn’t give him much choice in his life decisions.   
“Yes well only the best for you Darling.”  
Crowley then turned to leave, going to go to his own room. 

“Crowley?” He Dean’s deep smooth voice from behind him.

“Hmm?” He looked at Dean, ready to cater to his every need. After all it was the man he was in love with.

“Your minions aren’t going to come in and kill me are they?” Crowley could tell that Dean was nervous about being there. Honestly he still felt a little hurt, he would always protect Dean. No matter the cost. 

“No I wouldn’t let them. He could sense that Dean was still on edge. Would you like me to stay with you Sweetheart?” A wave of relief swam over Deans face before he nodded.  
Crowley nodded before walking over to the unoccupied side of the bed. Snapping his fingers and ridding himself of his clothes. He laid down on his back and closed his eyes ready for darkness to overcome him. He wasn’t however expecting Dean to wrap an arm around his stomach, cuddling into his chest. 

“Never pegged you for a cuddler Darling.”

“Shut up Crowley” Dean was afraid to admit that he was a little turned on hugging a naked Crowley while he was only wearing his boxer briefs. Crowley opened his eyes and wondered what that peculiar smell was. He had smelt it before, it smelt like lust, but he knew it couldn’t be because the only other person in the room was Dean. He closed his eyes entering a dark slumber. Before he could fully get to that, he felt a hand wrap around his shaft. His eyes flashed open meeting a set of green ones that were riddled with curiosity.

“What are you d-” Crowleys voice was cut off when Dean flicked his wrist. Crowley shuttered, he didn’t think Dean knew exactly what he was doing. “Dean, you need to stop, you don’t even know what y-” Crowley was cut off yet again as Dean slowly lowered himself down on Crowleys torso.

“Well aware of what I’m doing Fergus, unless you want me to stop?” Dean blew over the head of Crowleys cock before smirking up at him. Crowley growled and flipped them both over. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to dinner first Sweetheart?” His lips ghosting over Dean’s neck. He could feel Dean getting hard under him. “Guess not.” Crowley palmed Dean through his boxer briefs. Dean moaned at the friction bucking his hips to meet Crowleys hand. 

“Ah-Ah Sweetheart, be a good boy.” Crowley steadied Dean’s hips with his empty hand. He continued palming through the polyester fabric. The only noises in the room were Deans Moans and Whines.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy? Hmm?” Dean nodded vigorously at the man above him. “Really? Are you gonna let Daddy fuck you?” Dean nodded strenuously his precum dripping onto the fabric of his underwear. 

“We don’t need these.” With a snap of fingers Deans Boxers were no longer on him.   
Crowley took his hand off of Deans cock. He coated his fingers in lube, Dean doesnt know when he got it but he didn’t care, all he could think was Crowley, Crowley, Crowley. He nestled his finger knuckle deep inside of Dean moving it in and out. 

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

“More Daddy, More.” Crowley hushed Deans whimpers and inserted another finger, scissoring, curling his fingers searching for the bundle of nerves that would make Dean writhe with pleasure. 

“Fuck” Dean cried out grabbing for any form of contact with Crowley. Bingo. Crowley pulled his fingers out and slammed them back in, hitting the nerves dead on.

“Shit Please” Crowley sped up thrusting his fingers in and out hitting the same pleasure spot every time. Dean was twisting about begging Crowley for more. Crowley placed himself at Deans entrance, plunging himself deep into Dean, hitting his prostate in the process. Crowley stayed still, trying to control himself so he wouldn’t hurt Dean. 

“Please Crowley please” Dean pleaded. Crowley thrusted in and out, hitting the spot that brought Dean Joy. 

“Crowley I’m close.” Dean panted. Reaching down to touch his own neglected cock. Crowley smacked his hand away, placing a kiss on Dean's lips grabbing his cock for himself. Flicking his wrist in time with his trusts.

“Crowley I’m go-” Deans juices spilled from his cock and onto Crowleys torso. That set Crowley off the edge as he released himself inside of Dean. Riding out their orgasms together. Crowley pulled out and slumped to his side of the bed. He snapped his fingers to rid both of them of the mess they had created. Dean cuddled himself into Crowley and drifted off to sleep. Crowley followed soon after. He didn’t know what this meant, but he liked it, and he could deal with a little confusion. As long as he got Dean.


End file.
